Jōnin Exams
The or sometimes called the Neo Jōnin Exams (NJX) are an opportunity for Chūnin level shinobi to be promoted to Jōnin. The exams were specifically constructed by the Shinobi Union 9 years after the Fourth Shinobi World War. The main purpose of the exams is to make the hierarchy of the shinobi ranks more organized among the Shinobi Union countries. By having more systematic rank promotions like this, the Shinobi Union targeted to increase the defensive measure to avoid any acts of war to be happened again. These shared exams also meant to improve relations between the hidden villages and the countries of the Shinobi Union. The exams are held once a year and are hosted by a single hidden village/country of any Shinobi Union accordingly. The host country is changeable each year depends on the final decision of the Shinobi Union. Rules and Regulations # Participant must be a Chūnnin level ninja of any Shinobi Union country. # Participant must get a solid recommendation of his/her village head/kage at the latest 3 months before the exams starting date. # Participant must be at least 15 years old during the year of the exams held. # Participant is not allowed to use any officially listed or related forbidden techniques during the exams. # Apart from the above rules and regulations (RnR), participant must obey the additional RnR of the host country/village (if any). Shinobi Union Countries/Villages Current officials until the 10th year of exams held: Known Exams 5th Jōnin Exams (Konohagakure) First Stage * Test: Written test * Venue: Konoha Main Hall, Konohagakure * RnR: ** Participants were put on chakra blocker seal as the test is ninjutsu free. ** The test consists of 5 trick questions. * Results: Out of 111 participants, 84 succeeded the test. Second Stage * Test: One-on-one matches (2 Phases) * Venue: Kurama Amphitheatre, Land of Fire (4km south of Konoha) * RnR: ** Participants were consider lost if they step on the water reservoir surrounded the battle stage (but the can step on the walls across the water), they were down for 15 seconds or they gave up. Those who lost the first phase matches will have to won the second phase matches to proceed the third stage of the exams. The first winners can proceed to the third stage. ** In the first phase, participants were not allowed to used any weapons or combat assistants (e.g. dogs or summoned animals). ** In the second phase, participants were allowed to used any weapons without combat assistants. ** Each match has 10 minutes period. If no one came as a winner in the first phase match, both of them will have to fight different opponents in the second phase match, if the match in the second phase draw again, they were consider disqualified for the third stage of the exams. * Results: First phase winners (42) + second phase winners (21) = 63 '''Participants proceed to the third stage Third Stage * '''Test: Complete all the missions on the scroll given * Venue: Naga Island, Land of Fire and Land of Lightning (Located west of the Land of Hot Water) * RnR: ** Participants were grouped into 21 three-man teams to complete the tasks. The grouping were constructed equally in terms of each team ability by the proctors based on their performance in the first and the second stage of the exams. ** Each team were to pick randomly a scroll of missions. The scrolls were categorized into 3 different difficulties; 1-Star for easy (9 Scrolls), 2-Star for moderate (7 Scrolls) and 3-Star for hard (5 Scrolls). ** The were allowed to exchange with or take other teams' scroll by any means. ** All team were given 7 days to complete their missions. ** All team must check in to their final locations (Depends on each scroll) by the 7th day after completing all missions of the scroll. Teams who exceeded 11.59 am of the day consider disqualified. ** Teams who managed to enter the portal of the final location were consider to be Jōnin. * Results: Out of 21 teams (63 Participants), 15 teams (45 Participants) have succeeded the stage and became Jōnin. (*OUT, <>EXCHANGE) (*Teams with bolded words succeeded the stage) Trivia * Team 7 was the first team to check in at the final location (7th day, 12.07 am), while team 19 was the last team to check in (7th day, 11.45 pm). * Team 9 was the only team who could finished the 3-star scroll missions. * Konoha had the highest participants who succeeded to be Jōnin with 9 participants while they also had the most participants disqualified with 14 participants. * Out of 10 years of the Jōnin exams, the 5th Jōnin exams had the least number of participants to be Jōnin with 45 participants succeeded out of 111 participants from 9 hidden villages/countries. Category:Ninja Ranks